


Hands Down

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman tries to break Virgil’s habit of hiding his laughter by covering his mouth. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Hands Down

“Just found out i’m colorblind. The diagnosis really came out of the purple.”

Patton beamed at his own pun. Roman couldn’t help but chuckle. What could he say? He loved dad jokes.

Roman and Virgil had been cuddling doing nothing in particular when Patton came in with that look on his face. The look that said “I’m in a good mood and ready to lay down some serious dad jokes that’d make Logan facepalm.”

“Just burned 2,000 calories. That’s the last time I leave brownies in the oven while I nap.“ 

Roman laughed again, then turned his attention to Virgil.

Just as he expected.

Virgil had a hand over his mouth, clearly trying to keep from laughing.

“Virgil, would you happen to remember our agreement?”

“Agreement? More like a threat.”

“What’s going on kiddos?” Patton looked confused.

“Patton, crack another dad joke.”

“Okay? Um… I found a rock yesterday which measured 1760 yards in length. Must be some kind of milestone.“

Virgil gave a quick snicker and instinctively put a hand over his mouth.

“Virgil, that’s it!”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he took off like a bullet.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Patton look worried. Roman smiled.

“Just follow me.” And he took off, chasing after Virgil, Patton behind him. 

Roman trailed him steadily, with a small burst of energy and an extra sprint, Roman was able to grab Virgil’s hoodie and tackle him to the ground.

“Rohoman, please! Not in front of Patton! I-I didn’t mean it!” Pleaded from his position, laid down on his back with Roman looming over him whilst sitting upon his waist, and Patton gazing confusedly from the side.

“Well then you shouldn’t have hid that smile.”

“Roman… what’s happening?”

“Well, I noticed how Doom and Gloom’s been hiding that beautiful smile of his, so i struck a deal-”

“THREAT!”

“-that whenever he hides his smile or laugh, I’ll tickle him until I hear as much laughter as I want.”

Roman snickered at Patton’s expression. He looked like he just won the lottery. 

“My little dark son is TICKLISH?!”

Virgil groaned, smiling a little at Patton’s, frankly cute, excitement.

“Indeed he is, that I can guarantee. I’m just trying to get him to break that habit.”

“That is so cute!” Patton squealed and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“You think that’s cute? Watch this.” Roman turned his intimidating smirking face to Virgil.

Virgil soon felt a small scratching at his belly. Without even thinking his hand slammed against his mouth.

“See? Its a habit. Now I like to play a game where i try to tickle him enough that his hands to will go to protect himself rather than cover up his wondrous laughter.”

“That’s so cute! Can I help?”

Virgil jolted at that. Roman was bad enough. But hyperactive dad? He was so screwed.

“Why of course you can!”

“Now be gentle, we don’t wanna break him too early.” Roman chuckled, continuing the damned scratching at his belly. 

“Is he really that ticklish?”

“Padre, you aren’t even ready for how ticklish he is.”

“He’s really that bad?”

“Take a look.” Roman gestured to Virgil who was using two hands to cover up a huge wobbly smile. His eyes were crinkled and a pink blush was spreading across his face. 

Patton squealed, amusing Roman to no end. “Adorable!”

“And that’s all from one little finger.”

One little finger?! Virgil was dying. He knew he’d break, but he couldn’t help but try to hold out. 

“Awww, I wonder if his ribs are ticklish?”

“See for yourself. Virgil here doesn’t mind, do you Virge?” Roman shot him the most infuriating ‘What are you gonna do about it? look.’ 

Virgil tried to glare daggers but couldn’t over that horribly soft tingly sensation coasting over his ribs. It made his tummy fill with butterflies and his heart shimmy. 

Behind his hand his smile was growing. It just tickled way too damn much. His cheeks which were burning hot were hurting from his huge smile.

Patton looked like he was about to explode from adorableness, and Roman couldn’t blame him. He could see the corners of Virgil’s mouth juuuuuuust under Virgil’s hands.

He’d make those hands drop.

“Cootchie cootchie coo~” Roman gave a positively evil grin as he swirled a finger in his belly button. Virgil squealed and curled up as much as he could, his eyes watering. His arms were shaking, wanting so desperately to slam down and protect his tickle spots. Strangled sounds were escaping Virgil, poor thing was trying desperately to keep it in, but they could see him crumbling.

“See, the thing here, Patton, is once those hands drop, he’ll have nothing keeping that precious laughter inside.”

“I think i got just the thing! Wait right here!” Patton said excitedly before getting up and racing to his room. Roman was confused but kept his steady bellybutton tickles while he was gone, driving poor Virgil insane.

Quickly, Patton returned, grinning madly with the new tool he had brought. “I just happen to have a feather pillow.” He giggled, holding up a fluffy brown feather.

Virgil’s eyes widened to the size of saucers while Roman cackled.

“Think this will get those hands down?”

“Why don’t we find out?” 

Patton settled by Virgil’s size, that fluffy feather taunting him from his hand. 

The two tormentors shot Virgil shit-eating grins as the feather was lowered to Virgil’s bellybutton. It was like slow motion… watching it come closer to Virgil’s ticklish hot spot. 

Then… it was over.

The feather was making quick circles in Virgil’s navel, creating horribly unbearable tickly sensations exploding across his midriff. 

Those arms came rocketing down, as well as Virgil’s will. He exploded in deep belly laughter, laughter that occasionally broke into squeals, snorts, and hiccups. 

“And we have lift off!”

“Oh my goodness Virgil’s laughter is adorable!” Patton retratced his tickling feather to marvel at Virgil’s mirth.

“Isn’t it? It’s such a shame he tries to hide it.”

Virgil could barely hear their comments over his own hysteria. Feathers weren’t fair! He was WAY too ticklish when it came to feathers! And in his bellybutton? That’s cheating!

Patton was absolutely reveling in his sons adorable laughter. Words can’t do the sound justice. It was so bouncy and joyful and lovable. And his smile… It was so big and bright and happy. Such a shame it was so rare. And that lovely pink blush was spreading across his face, over his ears, and down his neck. 

It was a lovely sight to take in.

“Now Virgil, stop covering up that adorable laugh and you won’t be tickled like this.’

“Thahahahat’s ahaha lihihihie.”

“Okay you won’t be tickled like this as a punishment.”

“You alright, kiddo.”

“Ihihihi’m fihihihine. Ihihit- ehehehe- tahahakes aha lohohot mohohore thahahan that toho tahake mehehehe dohohown.” Virgil giggled.

“No hand over mouth, and you’re free to go.” Roman stood up and helped Virgil off the ground and supported him as he almost double over, still in a huge giggle fit. 

“Prohohohomise!”

“I’ll have to tickle him myself if its this adorable!” Patton cheered.

Fuck.

Oh well, there’s worst things to happen to you.


End file.
